Other Choices
by Vira676
Summary: Inuyasha makes kagome mad and she storms off then gets lost and attacked by a demon. She is rescued by the most unlikly person and then decides to follow him instead...Please come and review thanks
1. Bad Attitude

**I am not sure where this one is set somewhere in the middle. But its taking off faster than most of my other fics hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Bad Attitude _

So I was just a plan human girl living in Japan. Till I got pulled into my families well. Now I'm five hundred years in the past and having to help a haft demon find peaces of a sacred jewel that I kind of broke.

I don't mind to much. I have made some good friends here and like all the excitement. Still its great when we have time to just relax. Though those moments don't come to often. Now I'm headed back to continue looking for the shards.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome walked off.<p>

"He'll never learn." Shippo shook his head.

"True very true." Miroku said as he stroked Sango's backside. This followed by the sound of a hard slap.

"Hey Kagome what was that for? You know I love those potatoes things and you forgot them!" Inuyasha ran up beside her.

"BAH SIT!" Kagome still walked. "I didn't forget the chips, Inuyasha. I left them at home. There's a big difference. Its your own fault for not letting me go back for them. Sit boy! So just get over yourself. Sit!" Kagome continued to walk.

"Gee Kagome can be really scary sometimes." Shippo crouched down on Miroku's shoulder.

"FINE THEN! Go back and get the dumb things! I've just about had it with you Kagome! Tell me to sit one more time and-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome clenched her fists. "Your impossible! I can't believe you! Fine I've had it with you too! All this over stupid chips! Your such a jerk! SIT BOY!"

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango stopped as Kagome passed her heading to other way.

"I'm going home. Forget him and his stupid shards. I'm not coming back this time!" Kagome stormed passed the group.

"Kagome wait please. Inuyasha didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sure he was just-" Sango stopped as Kagome interrupted.

"Oh so now your taking his side! This is his entire fault. He needs to find a new way of talking to people instead of just calling me an idiot. I'm so sick of it. When he gets a better attitude I'll be back. But let's face it that's not going to happen!" Kagome said most of this pointing at Inuyasha fury running all over her.

Kagome marched off. Her friends let her go. She kept going and didn't look back. _' What does he think I am just some doormat he can just say what ever to. I thought we where passed all that. But I guess not his so mean. This really hurt my feelings and he doesn't even seem to care. After all the stuff me and him have been through together he wants still wants to hurt me. I don't get it. By now he should understand how I feel right? Or maybe demons never get it? Maybe its just men that don't. Miroku never seems to stop being a lecher even when he knows it hurts Sango. Maybe I should go back. But I can't now. I'll just go home for a while till Inuyasha comes to get me and then I'll go back.' _

Kagome looked around. _'But where am I? Oh no I got turned around.' She had mistakenly taken a wrong turn and wound up somewhere that she wasn't quite sure how to get out of. "Oh man. So I went this way? Or maybe that way. Arugh! I don't know I was too mad to think where I was going." Kagome stomped her foot. _

"So nice brother. Fresh meat to wander right in and such a pretty meat it is." A very creepy rattling voice came from behind Kagome.

She turned with her bow aimed and ready to fire. But there was nothing there. "Come on show yourself!"

"Oh this on wants to play how nice." Another voice the same creepiness but with more of a scratchy in it.

"No I want out of here and come out!" Kagome was filled with fear but she was damned if she was going to let these things no it.

"Heh heh…Wonderful I love it when they squirm. Gives it all the more to bite into." The first voice spoke again.

"I'm getting tired of this. Come out!" Kagome let her arrow fly in the direction of the voices.

"OH you little bitch! I'll teach you to harm my brother!" Suddenly a large snake demon came out of the brown fog. "NOW I WILL DEVOUR YOU IN ONE BITE!" The snake demon lunged at Kagome but missed only by a few inches sending its head straight into the dirt.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you-" Kagome looked up but the one that had her was not who she had imagined to come to her rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i had to stop there its a cliff but its a goood way to start off a story. Please review. I love review good or bad i'll take what ever i'm not picky just please. Pretty please=) K i really want reviews they make me write faster and make me want to write. Thanks for reading=)<strong>


	2. Following

**I did part of this one last night and part today. I'm not to sure about it but hope my readers like it. Any way enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Following _

The snake demon fell into pieces. "What how dare you demon!" The other came out of the fog. But was killed a so as Kagome was being held as the demon jumped and sliced the snake into. He sat Kagome down and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Kagome got up and ran toward him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn"

"I'm shocked to see you here. How have you been?" Kagome realized how stupid that question was as soon as she had said it and wanted to slap herself on the head.

"You don't owe me anything girl. Leave this place. Why are you not with that haft wit Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru continued to walk.

"Well he…We had a fight. I was trying to go back home but I'm a bit lost." Kagome giggled nervously.

"I see so you have left him then?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

'Yes for now. I hate to ask." Kagome thought. _'I really do.'_ "But do you think I could tag along with you for a bit just till we get to a village or some where that I can find a guide back to Kanade's village?"

" You can do as you wish." Sesshomaru continued to walk.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Iunyasha we should go after Kagome. She could be in some trouble" Shippo said looking worried.<p>

"I'm not going to look for her. If she got in trouble then that's her problem. Besides she said she was going home so she wouldn't run in to danger there." Inuyasha looked down. " She'll be back like always."

"Yes but we can't continue without her. None of us can since the jewel." Miroku pointed out.

Humph guess we'll just have to go back to Kanade and wait." Inuyasha's got up and started back to the village.

"And you're alright with that?" The monk raised an eyebrow.

"No! But it's not like I have much of a choice! Damn Kagome wants to be so difficult!" The haft demon started running.

"We better just follow him back." Sango said and got on Kirara.

"Right." Miroku and Shippo did the same as the fire cat took off.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru. <em>' Great so now I have to rely on Sesshomaru for help. All because of Inuyasha. Why is he so mean? He could just let down his walls. It would be so much easier to get to know him. Though I guess his not the only one in he's family that's closed off. I mean look at Sesshomaru. He acts like a big bad demon. But he save's people like me and that little girl, Rin. He's probably not so bad. But you'd never know that. Just like Inuyasha. Maybe it's a demon thing.' <em>

"Girl wait here a moment." Sesshomaru stopped.

Kagome was lost in thought and hadn't heard anything. She walked strait into his back.

"Hn…pay attention." The demon looked at her annoyed.

"Oh so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. I was-"

"It doesn't matter. Just wait here." Sesshomaru jumped up through the trees.

"Right." Kagome looked up. _' He's so weird.' _

* * *

><p>"Jaken." Sesshomaru was standing over the little Imp.<p>

"Oh Lord Sesshomau. Your back. Where did you go, Milord?" Jaken jumped up.

"No where. It seems we are going to have a new follower for now. Get Ah-Un ready. Don't wake Rin." Sesshomaru turned and flew off.

"But…Oh Ah-Un lets_ get _your saddle on."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp thats that. Hope you liked, if not feel free to tell me.<strong>

**Meaning Review P-P-Please =) Hehe thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
